Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for license management.
Description of the Related Art
Fundamental functions such as copy function, print function, scan function, and the like have been installed as standard functions in an image forming apparatus and there is a case where an extended function is prepared as an option. Generally, the user who wants to use such an extended function can use it by purchasing a license of the extended function. It is a normal practice that the user can use such a function only for a contract term by continuously paying a usage fee or the like. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 05454102, when a next payment is confirmed, by applying a license adapted to extend a contract term of usage of the extended function to the image forming apparatus, the customer can use the extended function for a period of time during which he pays the usage fee.